


The Anniversary

by rowanwrites



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: First Kiss, I love jacobi with my whole heart and i just want him to be happy, M/M, Missing Scene-No Complaints, Warren Kepler Has Feelings, but not now, i am emotionally invested in daniel jacobis wellbeing and will probably hurt him some other time, sometimes kepler isn't a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanwrites/pseuds/rowanwrites
Summary: Daniel is happy. Kepler actually remembered the anniversary. Something still seems to be missing.
Relationships: Daniel Jacobi/Warren Kepler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	The Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> As with all good things, I wrote this at 1 am

He never tells Alana about that night. It’s supposed to be a regular stakeout. She knows about the fireworks, and excitedly tells him her part in planning the surprise.

Daniel thanks her for helping make it special and doesn’t mention the thousands of furtive glances he aims at Kepler, or the few he catches aimed at himself.

He doesn’t tell her about the conversation they have as the fireworks went off.

“Today us the first time I haven’t thought of it as The Anniversary.”

“Isn’t it still an anniversary, Mr. Jacobi?”

“I mean, sure, but it isn't The Anniversary.”

“Why not make it The Anniversary?” he queries.

Daniel stares. “Sir? Wouldn’t it be better to keep my mind off of that?”

“Mr. Jacobi.” Kepler puts on his most authoritative voice, and he’s glad the darkness hides his blush. “Have you ever considered,” he continues quietly, voice edging on dangerous and something Daniel can’t place, “that you can change the occasion?”

“I-I’m not sure I follow, Sir.”

He’s closer now, and Daniel’s wide eyes take in his smirk and hungry eyes. “I am suggesting that you make it The Anniversary of something else.”

“It’s the anniversary of when you recruited me,” he offers quietly. He doesn’t tell Alana how hard it is to focus on speaking with Kepler so close.

“Is that enough?” he fires off.

Daniel doesn’t know how to answer. He watches Kepler’s eye cut away from his own, then back, boring into him.

“Jacobi. I believe I asked you a question.”

“No, Sir. I guess it’s not.”

Daniel doesn’t tell his best friend what happens next. He doesn’t tell anyone what happens next.

“Don’t you think you should change that?”

Kepler leans closer, and Daniel barely manages to stutter out a response. “Y-yes, Sir.”

“Well, then,” he drawls softly. One hand cups the base of Daniel’s head while the other steadies him as he leans farther still.

Daniel leans towards him then, unsure if he’s dreaming, and their lips are touching, and Warren Kepler is kissing him, and for a moment the pair are the only people in the universe.

When they kiss, fireworks go off, and neither man opens his eyes to see the final round of rockets burst over their heads.

Kepler breaks the kiss slowly, his thumb running over Daniel’s jaw. “Happy anniversary, Mr. Jacobi.”


End file.
